


Visiting Dunkirk

by whatwasthatharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this text: “imagine liam coming to visit his bf harry on the set of dunkirk and he sees harry and tom flirting and gets possessive and jealous […]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Dunkirk

**Author's Note:**

> for harryindunkirk on tumblr who yelled at me to write this quick one-shot after i texted her about the idea

Liam has never been on a film set before. He’s been hearing for weeks now from Harry about it, sent countless pictures and endured a number of phone calls where Harry told rambling stories about what was happening, but he still can’t quite grasp what the environment is like. Until he walks onto the set of Dunkirk for the first time that day, a surprise for Harry that he worked out with his assistant.

He makes his way through a bustle of people, some wearing headsets, others carrying clipboards. He’s on the outskirts of the set though, away from where any of the main filming is happening. Harry’s PA is ahead of him, weaving through the various people while Liam has to take a few moments to stare at each of them, to stare at everything. This is Harry’s life right now, this movie set and the people here. Harry has already told him that some of them feel like family. Liam wants to take it all in, absorb it into his bloodstream and really feel what it’s like to be here. This is a part of Harry’s life, and Liam wants it to be part of his own too.

“His trailer’s down there,” Harry’s PA, Megan, tells him. She’s pointing at a few trailer’s while talking through her headset to someone. “I have to go, but Harry’s not expected on set for another few hours, so you should have some time.”

She leaves quickly, her phone already up to her ear and Liam doesn’t have a chance to say thank you. He takes a few steps forward, eyes focused now on Harry’s trailer. That’s all he can think about now, seeing Harry, touching Harry, breathing Harry in. He misses the way Harry would curl up to him at night when they were in bed, misses the way Harry stared at him anytime he came home from a work out, misses the way Harry smiles at him with his dimples shining, misses the softness of Harry’s skin. He misses everything about Harry - it physically aches inside him. They’ve been apart before, but it wasn’t like this. Harry’s doing something totally new, totally different. He’s filming a _movie._ And part of Liam, the part Harry always reminds him is lying, feels like he may not quite belong here anymore. Harry’s already a star, they both are in their own right, but now Harry’s going to be a movie star. Liam knows it’s stupid, and Harry’s reassured him plenty, but the nagging thought is always there.

The door to Harry’s trailer opens and startles Liam to a halt. He’s only a hundred or so feet away, but he can’t make himself move closer, not yet. Harry’s stepping out of his trailer, a smile on his face and Liam can hear his loud laugh, the one that’s just a little on the side of absurd, cutting through the air. He has a robe tied across his body, hair loose and dancing around the back of his neck. They made him cut it, but he didn’t have to buzz it, which Liam is thankful for. He likes tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair, and he knows Harry likes it too.

Liam stands there for a moment, just taking everything in about Harry. It’s stupid, but Harry’s whole body seems to be singing, like he’s settled and happy and everything’s just _right._ There’s a slight pang in Liam’s chest that he can’t place, but before he can dwell on it too long, he sees someone following Harry out of his trailer. Liam can’t hear them, but he says something and Harry slaps him no the chest, teasing. Harry’s back is to him, but Liam can see his shoulders shaking. And there’s a pleased smile on the other guys face, like he’s proud of himself for having made Harry laugh. Liam knows that smile, knows that feeling - knows how it feels like everything is right in the world when Harry looks at you and smiles.

 _Tom Hardy._ The name comes to him as Liam continues to watch them, and he’s not sure why he didn’t process it before. He’s seen most of his movies and Harry’s sent him picture after picture of everyone on set. As he continues to watch them, Liam notices the way Harry cocks his hip out and crosses his arm, how he tilts his head to the side a little. He knows that stance, he’s seen it far too many times. When Harry’s flirting with him, or occasionally when they’re out in a club and Harry likes to tease Liam and make him jealous. Harry knows exactly how to push Liam’s buttons.

He’s used to Harry flirting, used to that confidence that exudes from his boyfriend and the way he holds himself. But this is _Tom Hardy._ Everyone’s bloody attracted to Tom Hardy, and Liam knows Harry likes him. He’s on their list, the list the joke about in the bedroom sometimes when they imagine threesomes with people they would almost never have the chance to be with. And Tom’s at the top of that list. Liam can’t figure out why he’s more upset, because he’s jealous that Harry is flirting with tom or that he’s jealous he’s not right there with Harry.

Tom sees him then. He looks over Harry’s shoulder and raises an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face. He knows who Liam is, has to know by now, and Liam can see something like a playful challenge in his eyes. Tom’s older than them, and married and has a kid, but Harry’s told him about the cast, the fun they have together during long days on set, the teasing and mock touches and the way they all just clicked. Harry’s half in love with all of them, and Liam knows, he doesn’t even half to talk to them, knows that they’re all in love with Harry too. Because that’s Harry, that’s his charm - this inexplicable way he has of making everyone around him fall in love with him.

Liam can feel the jealousy flaring in his stomach the longer he watches Tom and Harry talk, Tom’s hand resting on Harry’s shoulder and Harry leaning into the touch. All Liam can think about is how long it’s been since he’s even touched Harry. It’s been almost two months since they were last together, and while Skype sex and his hand can sustain him, it’s nothing like being with Harry. He’s missed the way Harry moans his name or how Harry’s mouth feels around his dick, missed the way he can make Harry fall to pieces with just a few words. All he can think about right now looking at Harry is _mine._

Liam starts to walk forward again, done watching Tom and Harry talk because he just needs to touch Harry, needs to kiss him and touch him and remind Harry and everyone else that Harry is _Liam’s,_ and he has been for years. Tom leans in to whisper something in Harry’s ear, and Harry whips his head around quickly, eyes wide and focused, immediately locking in on Liam.

“Thanks, Tom,” Liam is close enough to hear Harry say, and then Harry’s jogging forward and leaping at Liam. Liam’s not even phased, used to the way Harry can latch onto him like a koala, and simply wraps his arms around Harry’s waist to hold him tight, He laughs a little as Harry’s legs wrap tight around his waist and he tucks his head against Liam’s neck, taking a long breath in and nuzzling further.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he hums, starting to press soft kisses against Liam’s neck and refusing to let go.

They stand there for a few moments, just breathing each other in and letting hands roam, remembering what it’s like to just be able to finally touch each other again.

“So, planning to leave me for Tom?” Liam asks when Harry finally untangles himse, a laugh in his voice so Harry knows he’s teasing.

Harry’s cheeks go red a little as he starts picking at his lower lip with his thumb and pointer finger, an old habit that has never quite died.

Liam barely thinks, just wraps his fingers around Harry’s wrist and pulls him back into his trailer, slamming the door shut behind them and pushing Harry up against the wall. Harry’s smirking at him, a glint in his eyes that Liam’s missed to his core.

“Gonna do something about it, Liam?” he says, drawling out Liam’s name into a tease.

Liam presses their bodies together and grabs at Harry’s wrist, holding them up above his head with one hand while the other undoes the tie of Harry’s robe.

“Tom’s so handsome, Liam,” Harry says, hips jerking when Liam undoes his robe - Harry’s wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants underneath, typical. ”Have you seen his arms? Bet he could hold you down so easily. Could -”

Liam shuts him up when he presses their lips together. Harry moans into the kiss and relaxes against Liam’s body, trusting Liam to keep him steady and hold him up, Liam tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and Harry’s tongue darts out to trace around his lips, pulling a soft moan from Liam. It’s been too long since he was able to feel Harry like this.

“You’re mine, Harry,” Liam says when the kiss breaks, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip and humming in satisfaction at how red his lips are now. 

“Prove it,” Harry says as he qucikly undoes the buttons of Liam’s shirt. There’s a challenge in his eyes and Liam is far too happy to oblige. He strips of his shirt and Harry’s robe and pulls Harry further into the trailer to the couch.

Harry sits down easily and wraps his fingers around the loops of Liam’s jeans, tugging him closer so Liam is standing between his legs. Staring down at him, Liam watches Harry’s fingers undo the button on his jeans and tug them down.

“I thought -”

Harry clicks his tongue at him. “I’ve missed this, just let me.”

Liam’s not going to argue with him, his cock has been hard since he pulled Harry into the trailer earlier and he’s missed this too. It barely takes any time for Harry to have his jeans and underwear tugged down around his thighs. 

He lets out an embarrassing whine at the first touch of Harry’s mouth on his cock, hands immediately snaking into Harry’s hair the way he knows he likes. Harry circles his tongue around the head, licking at the pre-cum before taking Liam into his mouth fully. 

Liam feels like every nerve is standing at attention, the pleasure rushing through him quickly and he knows he won’t be able to last today. It’s been too long since he last felt Harry like this. He tugs at Harry’s hair, which only makes Harry moan loudly around his cock, in turn sending shivers up Liam’s spine. 

“Harry,” he breathes, voice hoarse. His fingers trail over Harry’s neck, pressing into the dip of his collarbone lightly to get his attention. Harry traces the vein on the underside of his cock, circling his tongue around the head one more time before finally pulling off. His lips are red and wet, and Liam leans over to kiss him, tongue slipping into Harry’s mouth easily and they both groan as Liam tastes himself on Harry’s mouth.

“Gonna fuck you,” Liam whispers against him, moving Harry so he’s laying down on the couch and quickly peeling off his boxers so he’s naked. 

“Please do.” Harry spreads his legs and wraps his hand around his cock, pumping slowly as his eyes stay locked on Liam. Harry already looks a right mess, his hair all over the face and his skin flushed red. Liam wants nothing more than to wreck him even further.

“Back room, top drawer.”

Liam tugs his pants off fully and grabs the lube and condoms from where Harry said. He climbs over Harry on the couch when he comes back, pressing Harry’s body down with his own as he kisses over Harry’s skin. He licks over each of Harry’s nipples, smirking against his skin when Harry arches up into the touch, eyes squeezed shut as his hands scratch at Liam’s back.

“I want to hear you, Haz,” Liam hums against his collarbone as he sucks a bruise into Harry’s skin, light enough that he knows it’ll fade by the time Harry has to go for hair and make up. “I want everyone to hear you. I want everyone to know you’re _mine.”_

Liam punctuates the word by pressing one of his lube-slicked fingers into Harry quickly, making Harry jerk hard as his nails press harder into Liam’s back. Liam knows he’ll have scratch marks after this for a few days, and he longs to feel the ache of them in his skin every morning when he wakes up - it’s been too long.

“Let me hear you,” Liam says again as he presses a second finger inside, slowly stretching Harry open. 

Harry bites down on Liam’s shoulder and whines. 

“Liam - fuck, I’ve -”

Harry cuts himself off with a sharp intake when Liam’s fingers press further inside against his prostate. He leaves them pressed there for a few moments, watching Harry’s chest moves rapidly as he tries to breathe, his body trembling a little underneath. 

“Please,” Harry whimpers as continues to fuck him slowly with his fingers. “Liam, more, please.”

Liam looks down at him, sees the sweat beading on Harry’s forehead and the way his eyes are blown. His body is still trembling and his lips are chapped from Harry biting at them.

“Turn over,” Liam says, voice rough as he slips off the couch to let him move. Harry quickly turns over and gets up on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder at Liam.

Liam rolls the condom on and grabs Harry’s hips, pressing in close but not giving Harry what he’s searching for just yet.

“I want to here you,” he says again against Harry’s ear, tongue slipping out to trace the skin there. “You’re mine, Harry.”

“Yours,” Harry agress quickly, pressing his hips back and whining when he doesn’t get what he’s searching for.

Liam laughs a little, hands squeezing Harry’s hips, thumbs pressing into the soft skin against his spine. He takes a moment to soak this in, to remember the feeling of Harry right now. They’re both drawn tight, pure want and desire rushing between them for something they’ve both been missing for months now.

“Li-”

Liam pushes inside of Harry and they both let out a breath of relief. Harry’s tight around him, and Liam presses his fingers deeper into Harry’s hips, knowing he might leave bruises. He can’t bring himself to care that hair and makeup will probably make a fuss over the marks on Harry’s skin, all he can focus on is wanting to feel Harry and make him his.

Harry groans and presses his hips back, meeting Liam on every thrust as he grabs onto the arm rest of the couch. His head dips down, hair falling in front of him. One of Liam’s hands trails up Harry’s back and around his stomach, teasing at his nipples. 

Harry moans loudly, seemingly no longer concerned with whether or not people here him. 

“Fuck,” Harry breathes when Liam angles his hips so he’s hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust. Liam can see Harry’s arms shaking, barely able to hold himself up anymore. He wraps and arm around his waist to support him, head falling forward to press against Harry’s back as he fucks him hard.

“Gonna come,” Harry whimpers a few minutes later, clenching tight around Liam as Liam mouths against his sweat soaked skin.

“Me too,” Liam says around a groan, the heat coiling in his stomach. He leans forward to nip at Harry’s ear. “Come with me, babe.”

Harry’s comes with a shout, Liam’s names on his lips. Liam let’s go at the same time, pressing their bodies tight together as his presses his face into the skin of Harry’s neck. 

When Liam comes back down, Harry’s flat on the couch with his head pillowed on his arms, body calm and relaxed and his muscles loose. Liam presses kisses across his shoulder blades as he pulls out, tying the condom and throwing it into the trash. 

Harry’s humming softly to himself as Liam grabs a washcloth from the bathroom, and he lets Liam take care of him and clean him up. Liam collapses onto the couch with him afterwards, slipping underneath Harry’s body so Harry is laying on top of him, his head pressed into the crook of Liam’s neck and his arms wrapped around him. Their legs are tangled together and Liam feels like the world has finally righted itself having Harry back in his arms like this.

“I’m gonna get teased on set now,” Harry says, whining like a five year old as he tilts his head up to look at Liam, a pout on his lips.

Liam rolls his eyes and kisses Harry’s pout away, pressing his fingers into the soft bruises on Harry’s hips, making him gasp a little. “You love it,” he hums.

“I love you.”

The words wash over Liam slowly, and he pulls Harry tighter against him. It’s been ages since he heard that - not that Harry doesn’t tell him every time they’re on the phone together, but hearing it now, in Harry’s sleepy voice when he’s pliant and soft and floating, it’s perfect.

“Love you too, babe.”

Harry pillows his head on Liam’s chest again, eyes starting to slip closed. His breathing evens out more and Liam tugs the blanket laying across the top of the couch over their bodies, smiling when Harry nuzzles in even further. 

He’s playing with Harry’s hair lightly, eyes drifting closed to join Harry in a light nap.

“By the way,” Harry whispers around a yawn, wrapping his ankle around Liam’s. “Tom’s not opposed to a threesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, that last line will have a pay off :) aka, i'm working on it. let me know your thoughts! either here or you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.whatwasthatharry.tumblr.com)


End file.
